Won't Say
by Adorkably Adorkable
Summary: I think you could count this a songfic. James and Sirius are out one night when they come across Lily Evans and her friend talking by the lake. Will he learn something new about Lily? read and find out. INSPIRITED BY the Disney Hercules movie


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The only people that I own are Lauren Vincenzi and Cassandra/Casey Newman. I also own half the plot. Part of it came from that Hercules movie.

Ok now with ThE ShoW

{8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8*/*=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8}

I WON'T SAY IT

"Come on guys hurry or we're going to be late to meet Moony." Yelled James Potter as he and his friend, Sirius Black ran to meet their friend, Remus in the Shrieking Shack.

"James we should change now saw that one will see us." Said Sirius Black said almost out of breath.

"Good idea, Siri" they quickly stopped at the lake and changed into their animal form. Soon a white and golden stag and a huge black dog stand there they once stand. They were about to continue the Shrieking shack but just then they heard voices coming from the Lake's shore.

"Come on. Lets at lease see who it is. Maybe we can get them back in the castle before Moony comes out."

"Ok." When they got there they saw Lily Evans, Lauren Vincenzi, and Cassandra Newman sitting at that the shore. Lauren and Cassandra, or Casey as her friends call her, was teasing Lily about something. Cassandra had long wavy brown hair and gray hazel eyes. Lauren had shoulder length blonde hair with black stares (a/n: At actually does not look that bad. My friend has her hair that way) and hazel green eyes. Lily Evans had wavy dark red hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She also had enchanting crystal green eyes. James had a crush on Lily since the third year and ever since then he had tried to get a date with her but every time she turned him down, saying that he is was too childish and too immature.

James started to move closer so he could hear better, non-aware of Sirius right behind him.

"It is not true Casey" lily blushed at her friend

"Yeah right " Casey said sarcastically. "Who'd' you think you're kiddin' He's the Earth and heaven to you."

"NO I do not think of James that way," Lily said

'What does she think of me then' James thought even though he already know that answer

"Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you." Lauren laugh

"Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of. Come on just say it out loud," said Casey.

"No chance. No way. I won't say it." Cried lily

"You swoon when you see James and you sigh when you think of him. Why deny it." Said Lauren

"It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love" Lily said shaking her head and backing up a bite.

'I thought my heart had learned its lesson.' Lily thought to herself. "I have been with guys like him before. It feels so good when you start out and it all ways end badly. And my head screams get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out" Lily signed telling her friends.

"You keep on denying it. Who you are and how you're feeling." Said Lauren

"Sweetie, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up. That you got it bad" said Casey

"No chance. Now way. I won't say that." Lily said again

"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love with him" said Casey

'She loves me. Yes!' James thought

"You know what. This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love with James"

'Oh great' James thought with a pout

"Read our lips. You're in love," said Casey

"You guys are way off base. I won't say it. So Get off my case. Cause I won't say it"

"Lily, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love," said Lauren

"Ok. Maybe I do" lily said with a smile on her face. "But at least out loud. I won't say I'm in love

Lauren, Casey, James and Sirius got what she meant. That she may have feelings for James.

Lauren and Casey smiled. "Well we are glade that you came to your senses. Are you going to tell James?"

"No not yet. But I will." Lily replied with a smiled

"James" Sirius whispered to James, "we better go before they see us. Plus Moony is waiting for us"

James tore his eyes from Lily and nodded. He didn't want to leave her but he know that he had to. They quietly take off towards the Shrieking Shake. James spent the rest of the night thinking about Lily and what she had said.

ThE EnD

{8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8**8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8= 8=8=8=8=8=8}

Here is that actually song 'I Won't Say (I'm in Love)' In the movie Meg is singing with the muses.

[Meg] If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[Muses:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

[Meg:]

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

[Muses:]

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

[Meg:]

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

[Muses:]

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

[Meg:]

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

[Muses:]

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

[Meg:]

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

[Muses:]

You're doin' flips read our lips

You're in love

[Meg:]

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

[Muses:]

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

[Meg:]

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love


End file.
